With Arms Wide Open
by i-effed-it-all-up
Summary: Haru/Michi oneshot. I love the idea of them having a baby together:3


**A/N: This was inspired by the song With Arms Wide Open by Creed, but it is not a songfic. I love the idea of Haruka and Michiru having a baby :3**

**I do not own Sailor Moon or With Arms Wide Open.**

**With Arms Wide Open**

"I'm home!"

Haruka was surprised when she received no reply to this announcement. Of course Hotaru was at school, but Michiru and Setsuna were always home at this time in the day. Haruka worried a slender hand through tousled blonde locks and decided to wait a little before panicking over her lover and housemate's absence.

Exhausted from a day of racing, Haruka removed her jacket, kicked off her shoes and collapsed onto the sofa with a relieved sigh, back popping pleasantly. Eyelids slid over stormy pools of grey and she was just drifting off into blissful sleep when the phone rang.

"Damn," Haruka grumbled, forcing herself to rise and stumble into the kitchen on socked feet, slipping on the cold tile floor. She made it to the phone and crushed it clumsily to her ear, frowning. "Hello?"

"Hello, love. How was racing?"

"Michiru! Where are you?"

She heard her lover giggle at the urgency in her voice. "On my way back from the hospital. Setsuna drove me-"

Haruka sputtered. "You-She-_What? _Are you hurt? What's wrong? Was there a daimon attack? Why did nobody _call _me-"

"It's okay, Haruka. I'm fine." Then Michiru added mysteriously, "_We're _fine."

"There's something wrong with Sets too?" Nothing Michiru said was making anything any clearer to poor, clueless Haruka, who at this point was trembling with concern over her love.

"Not her, silly! The baby!"

Haruka had one of those moments where she felt like she'd been drugged. Everything slipped out of focus as she began to panic, thinking she must have forgotten something important. Was she hallucinating? What was her lover talking about?

"Michiru, honey, what baby?" Haruka asked calmly, wondering if perhaps it was Michiru who was not quite lucid at the moment. Maybe there _had _been an accident, and Michiru had hit her head-

"_Our _baby. I'm pregnant, love," Michiru told her in a voice that was unusually high and giddy for the normally calm, collected Michiru Kaioh.

And that's about the time Haruka dropped the phone.

_Pregnant, _she thought as a tiny voice called "Ruka? Ruka, are you there?" from the floor. _We're having a baby. I'm going to be a papa. _She closed her eyes tightly, a wobbly smile twisting her mouth, and she covered her face with her hands. As happy tears made salty little rivulets down her cheeks, she let out a strangled cross between a laugh and a sob.

Then, she threw her head back and yelled "A _baby!"_ and laughed hysterically. When Michiru finally made it home, she was surprised to find her strong, stoic Haruka sitting on the kitchen floor, crying and laughing simultaneously, unable to contain herself.

Haruka sat alone in the bedroom she shared with Michiru, head in her hands, elbows propped on her knees. The sound of the shower in the connected bathroom filled the room, accompanied by a sigh from the distressed blonde.

She was beginning to feel nervous. Did she have what it took to be a "father" to this unborn child? She would be out of the house a lot of the time due to her robust racing career, leaving Michiru and Setsuna with the child. That was hardly right. The baby needed to know its papa, and Haruka needed to be there for her lover as well.

Haruka wasn't even sure if she was strong enough to parent this child. It would take a lot of work and good role modeling. She wasn't sure if she was ready to man up to this.

"Tch," she grunted irritably. _I'm so weak. _She was a coward, always wanting to run from her problems. However, this was one problem she could never run from, even if she wanted to. She had a responsibility, and as much as that terrified her, she needed to take control.

Just then, the bathroom door opened to reveal a very much pregnant Michiru. The aqua haired young woman moved across the room to her love, who already had a fresh pair of underwear at the ready. The blonde assisted her wife, helping her struggle around the wide belly into the cotton garments. Then, she helped Michiru into her maternity nightgown, smiling lovingly and nuzzling ocean breeze curls when she finished.

"What's wrong, love?" asked Michiru, so in tune with her lover she could sense even the slightest problem.

"Nothing," denied Haruka. "I was just thinking.

Michiru studied her love's tan face for a moment before resting her head on the blonde's shoulder. "You will make a wonderful daddy," she declared knowingly, placing a reassuring hand over Haruka's. Haruka smiled, though she _was_ slightly worried that as a side effect of pregnancy her wife had developed the ability to read minds.

Haruka was sure that all the bones in her hand were slowly being ground to dust by a very small, white-knuckled fist. She grit her teeth. _How _was Michiru even this strong? She seemed so frail and gentle. And yet, as Haruka kneeled at her wife's side, murmuring encouraging, loving words, she felt all circulation leaving her poor hand as Michiru's grasp tightened and the aqua haired beauty wailed again.

"It hurts, Haruka!" she told her lover, as if hoping that the tall blonde could do something about the contractions wracking her body. But all Haruka had to offer was an "I know, love," and a kiss to the sweaty brow.

"Here it comes-almost! Just one more push, Kaioh-san!" the doctor urged excitedly, and with a shriek rivaling the roar of the tumultuous ocean waves themselves, Michiru complied. The room was then filled with a different kind of wail, one provided by a high, reedy voice.

"Congratulations, you have a beautiful, healthy daughter."

These words were music to Haruka's still-ringing ears, and she gazed in awe at the tiny, wailing bundle now encased in the loving arms of her mother.

_We did this, _Haruka thought, all dizzy and giddy from both happiness and relief that there had been no complications. _We've created life._

Michiru walked out of her bedroom, having decided to stop practicing her violin when her back started to ache slightly, still not fully recovered from pregnancy. She scouted the house for her lover and child, but found only Setsuna in the living room, poring over some paperwork with the television on mute.

"I think they're out back," offered Setsuna when Michiru inquired about the whereabouts of her family. The slender bluenette made her way to the back door but paused at the clear glass, hand hovering over the handle, and smiled.

Haruka lay stretched on the hammock she had recently invested in, forelocks waving over her forehead like whips of a cool summer breeze. Dressed only in a loose white tank and some black basketball shorts, she let one long leg hang over the edge of the netting, toes tracing a pattern in the clean, cool grass. One hand held a book in front of her face, the other tucked gently under the bottom of their beautiful daughter, who was curled up on her father's chest. The way Haruka's lips moved slightly led Michiru to believe Haruka was reading out loud, very quietly, to the baby, as she had read somewhere that reading to your child could increase their intelligence.

When Haruka gently placed a kiss on the downy hair of their daughter, Michiru decided that this was the best inspiration she had gotten in a long time, and hurried off to grab her sketchbook.


End file.
